


good grief

by neab



Series: wild world [1]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Era, Gen, Light Angst, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, can be read as platonic or romantic, race is a dumb but albert loves him anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23207065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neab/pseuds/neab
Summary: Albert watches through his fingers; just can’t stomach the sight of it. He can’t ever look at Race when he leaves for another night of poker, or betting on more races at Sheepshead. If you asked Albert he had always felt Race was too casual with his gambling, too reckless. One of these days it’s all going to catch up to him, and Albert’s scared of that. He doesn’t want to imagine a world without Race. One of these days some man is going to fly off the handle and be bigger and stronger than Race, because as tough as Race likes to act realistically he’s still a kid. And what will Albert do then?~~~~~albert is worried for race and gets mad about race gambling so recklessly all the time
Relationships: Albert DaSilva & Racetrack Higgins, Albert DaSilva/Racetrack Higgins
Series: wild world [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1668481
Kudos: 16





	good grief

**Author's Note:**

> slightly inspired by good grief by bastille

Albert watches through his fingers; just can’t stomach the sight of it. He can’t ever look at Race when he leaves for another night of poker, or betting on more races at Sheepshead. If you asked Albert he had always felt Race was too casual with his gambling, too reckless. One of these days it’s all going to catch up to him, and Albert’s scared of that. He doesn’t want to imagine a world without Race. One of these days some man is going to fly off the handle and be bigger and stronger than Race, because as tough as Race likes to act realistically he’s still a kid. And what will Albert do then?

~  
“You can’t keep doing this, Race!” Albert reprimands him one day when he’s had enough of seeing Race put himself in danger for no good reason.

“It’s fine, Al. I got’s it under control,” Race says, lifting his head in both a signal of pride and defiance.

“What’s gonna be left of the world if you’re not in it, Race?” Albert pleads with him.

Race doesn’t listen, he never does. He’s always been prideful, and unless it’s his own idea anything someone says goes in one ear and out the other. He really does love his boys, and he would do anything for them, but he enjoys being a fool too much to be cautious.

~  
Race didn’t mean to end up in this situation. He honestly thought he could get away with it. He’s normally able to charm himself out of predicaments but with his back nearly pressed up against cold, rough brick of a building in a random alley, he’s starting to realize he might not be able to do that this time.

The man is hulking and he’s an actual man. Race likes to act tough and talk a lot of nonsense, but he’s still just a kid. He can’t fight a man of this size, and he can tell this guy knows it too.

“Hey, kid! You cheatin’?” he threatens, stalking ever closer to Race.

“Why, mister! I would never do such a thing,” Race tries to joke, hoping the man will just think he’s not worth the trouble and leave him alone.

The man scoffs. “Yeah, right! I know your type. Street rat!” He sneers as if even saying the words is gross. “You’re lucky I don’t call the bulls on you, kid. But I think you can find what you owe me in your pockets, so I don’t have to do that, right?”

Race’s cool and collected facade slips at this. The bulls means going to the refuge because he’s technically a homeless kid, and they would immediately hand him over to Snyder for that. He can’t go to the refuge for a million reasons, starting with he’s second in command and Jack would be disappointed and ending with Albert would kill him. Albert might kill him for just this.

The man keeps advancing and Race is backed further and further into this dark alley with the only exit being blocked by the very person threatening him.

“Listen, mister, I don’t have your money, but I could get it,” Race bargains, raising his hands in surrender.

“Not good enough!” the stranger growls. “I guess if you don’t have all my winnings, I’ll just beat the rest of ‘em out of you.”

The man unfortunately knows how to fight. Race thinks it’s unfair since he’s a kid, and the guy’s a full grown adult, but he’s intentional with his hits. Race will be lucky if he walks away conscious. He tries to fight back, he really does.

In Race’s mind the fight never really ends. The stranger eventually stops hitting him and deems Race beat up enough, spits on him for good measure, digs through Race’s pockets for the money Race made selling today, kicks him one last time, and leaves, but Race can only lay there, his body still pulsing with hurt. He struggles to his feet, amazed he doesn’t black out.

By some miracle the alley Race is in actually isn’t too far from the lodging house, so he doesn’t have to limp far until by some curse he sees Albert on the other side of the street, who starts running to Race the second he sees him.

“Race! What on earth happened to ya?” Albert asks, already fussing over him. Race’s knees start to buckle from trying to stay on his feet for so long after however many blows to the head, he lost count after a point. Albert - sweet, wonderful Albert catches him immediately.

“Was my gambling. Some guy got mad, thought I wasn’t playing fair and cornered me in an alley. You were right, Albert,” Race mumbles, eyes swollen half-shut and already starting to purple. Albert’s heart breaks, and he never wants to see that shade of purple again, especially on Race’s face.

Albert groans in frustration and adjusts his grip on Race. “I know, Racer, and I’ll call you a fool and say I told you so as soon as we get to the lodging house and get you patched up, ok?” he says softly to Race. No matter how hard Albert tries he’s never mad at Race, just frustrated with how reckless he can be sometimes.

Race nods and slings his arm over Albert’s shoulder so he can guide him easier. Albert might start tagging along to poker games and horse races if it means he can at least keep an eye on Race and maybe keep him out of trouble.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! leave kudos/a comment if you like! you can find me on tumblr mainly at mikefaistwasinnewsies
> 
> okie <3


End file.
